Firsts
by JennaLeigh
Summary: Just a series of oneshots, They are not Stepsibs in these stories. Read and Review! Finally updated! Dedicated to Iyana.
1. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.**

First Kiss

Casey MacDonald brushed her waist-length hair back and pulled it up off her neck. It had been a long hot day in August and she had just gotten finished practicing volleyball on the school's outside court. Grabbing the ball and her water bottle she headed towards the girl's locker room to shower off.

She wasn't a violent person so that was how she dealt with her anger, spiking the volleyball over the net in brief spouts of anger, the volleyball standing in for the person's face. Normally her anger was directed towards one person, Derek Venturi. This time had been no different.

Today her boyfriend, Ethan, had gotten sent home from school with a bloody nose, and two black eyes. Already upset, she had heard through the grapevine that it had been Derek who had done it.

She had looked for him all afternoon-ready, for once, to inflict some major bodily injuries, but hadn't been able to find him anywhere. Hence she spent an hour after school ferociously attacking the poor volleyball.

Minutes later she emerged from locker room, clean and feeling refreshed.

She walked down the hallways, glad for the peace and quiet. They were void of the students that usually filled them. Stopping only to grab her bag on the way out, she walked outside to her car.

Sensing someone watching her she turned to see Derek leaning against one of the walls of the school. She set her stuff down and furiously stalked up to him.

He calmly watched her approach, shifting his position slightly so he could see her better.

"Derek Venturi, I cannot believe you!" She yelled.

"What did I do this time?" He smirked.

"You beat up Ethan!" She growled.

Now standing closer to him, she could see that he hadn't escaped the fight unscathed. He had a black eye. _Good. At least Ethan got one good hit in. _

"Yeah, I did." He nodded slowly.

"Why?" She asked impatiently.

"Why what?" Derek asked, playing the dumb card.

"WHY DID YOU BEAT UP MY BOYFRIEND?" She screeched.

"Oh that. He deserved it." Derek declared.

Casey sighed disbelievingly. "Oh yeah, sure he did."

She jabbed him in the chest. " Now tell me why you did it! I want the truth this time."

"That was the truth." Derek shrugged.

"DE-REK!" Casey screeched again.

"Would you please cut the insanely loud shrieking out? They are going to think I'm murdering you or something!" Derek glared at her.

She glared back. "Then tell me what happened."  
"Why don't you ask your boyfriend what happened?" Derek asked.

"He won't tell me." Casey replied.

"Fine then. Remember you asked for it! After hockey practice today the guys were talking and I overheard Ethan saying that he was going to 'get lucky' tomorrow night on your date. I asked him what the heck he was talking about and he winked at me and said you should know. I asked him what he meant by that and he proceeded to tell me that before he started dating you, you were the easiest girl in the whole school and that I had probably already gotten 'lucky' with you, then asked how you were.

So I proceeded to punch the crap out of him. A couple of times. Lucky for me, he hits like a girl, and he only gave me one black eye." Derek finished explaining. "You sit there and tell me that I'm a cad and a pervert and all this time it's your boyfriend that is. Ironic, isn't it?" he smirked.

Casey shook her head. "I don't believe it." She started to walk away. A little tinge of doubt crept into her mind. She decided to call Ethan and find out whether it was true or not.

Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed Ethan's number. It rang a couple of times and Ethan answered.

"Ethan did you tell the guys on your team that you were going to get lucky with me?" She demanded as soon as he said hey.

There was an uncomfortable silence coming from the other end.

"Did you?" Casey asked in near panic.

"Well…sort of." He answered.

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes I did." Ethan finally replied.

"Bye Ethan. For good." Casey ignored his apologies and pleas and hung up. Fighting back tears and telling herself he wasn't worth crying over, she faced her next impossible task…thanking Derek and apologizing to him.

She turned back to Derek and walked over to him. "Thank you…you know, for defending my honor." She said softly, shyness taking over. After all she had just screamed at the guy who had stood up for her. "I can't believe he told you guys that. He knows that I'm staying pure. I can't believe he actually said I was easy." She shook her head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's no big deal." Derek stated, looking down at her, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I-" She was cut off by the unexpected pressure of Derek's lips on hers.

Without thinking about what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

Derek's hands fell to her hips and without breaking the kiss he switched places, putting her where he had been.

Softly pushing her against the wall, he continued to kiss her as she tangled her fingers in his unruly hair.

Derek finally broke the kiss, needing air.

He looked down at Casey's flushed face and red lips and leaned down to kiss her once more.

She sighed against his mouth. "Derek."

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other.

Then Casey reluctantly came to her senses.

"I have to go." She told him breathlessly.

"Casey…wait." He grabbed at her arm to stop her but she had already gotten out of his reach.

She stumbled back to her car, almost tripping over her forgotten bag. She climbed into her car and tried unsuccessfully to start it. She glanced down and realized that she probably needed to wait until her hands stopped trembling.

_What just happened?_ She thought aloud. Looking out the window she saw that Derek had already disappeared. "I kissed Derek. I kissed Derek!" She said to herself disbelievingly.

She had no idea what had come over them both.

She touched her lips; they felt like they were on fire.

Her feelings dangled on the line between pleasure and disgust. She couldn't tell which one she was leaning toward.

Amazing was one word to describe that kiss. Completely amazing.

She leaned back and sighed. She was definitely leaning towards the pleasure.

She sat there in her car for what seemed like an hour, but in reality 15 minutes. Her hands had stopped trembling, her skin had stopped tingling, and her lips felt normal again. Shaking her head, she started her car and left the parking lot.

She didn't know what had just happened, but she did know that nothing would ever be the same again.

**Please let me know what you think! Was it any good?**


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: Okay, so I planned on making First Kiss an oneshot, but then everybody left reviews asking me to continue it. So I'm going to. This one will be their First Date.**

**If anybody else has any ideas for some of their firsts let me know. I know this chapter might end up a little OOC but that's the way I want it. Sometimes people act a little out of character when they start to fall in love. Okay that should be it for now. Thanks for reading! Y'all are amazing. I can't believe I got eleven reviews just for that little chapter. You all rock!**

**Jenna**

First Date

_**beep…beep…beep beep…**_

A perfectly manicured hand slid out from underneath pink silk covers and violently smacked the snooze button.

The hand slid back underneath the covers and everything was silent again.

_**beep…beep…beep beep…**_

Sighing, Casey MacDonald sat up and cast a dirty look at the loud alarm clock that had interrupted her precious sleep.

Throwing off her covers, she hit the off button on the alarm and walked over to her full length mirror. _Ugh. _She thought to herself.

She had been restless all night, tossing and turning, random thoughts running through her head.

The kiss with Derek had screwed her up more than she had at first thought.

Crossing the room, she went into her bathroom and started her shower.

Ever since the fateful kiss with Derek Venturi she had been thinking non-stop about it.

She sighed again and flipped on her CD player. Aly and Aj's _Like Whoa_ filtered through the speakers.

She groaned. This song described exactly how she felt when Derek had kissed her. Darn him. Why did he have to be such a good kisser?

She hopped into the shower. 15 minutes later she was out and getting ready for school.

Pulling out a pair of low rise jeans and her favorite blue flowered tunic, she threw them on. She decided to scrunch her hair and grabbed her mango scented mousse.

Another 15 minutes and she was completely ready. Taking the stairs 2 steps at a time, she ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a grapefruit.

"Morning Mom." She kissed her mother on the cheek and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Casey." Her mother looked up. "Well don't you look nice today? Is this for a boy?"

Casey shook her head, her mouth full of grapefruit.

Nora MacDonald smiled knowingly and looked back down at her papers. "Sure Case, sure."

Casey rolled her eyes. "It isn't Mom!"

She stood up and grabbed her car keys and her bag. "I gotta go. Love you!" She waved and disappeared out the back door.

Casey arrived at school and met her best friend, Emily Davis, at their shared locker.

"Hey." Emily smiled. "Wow, Casey you look great today. Who's the guy?"

Casey glared at her. "What is with everyone thinking that just because I'm dressed nice it's for a guy?"

Emily looked at her in confusion. "Everyone?"

"Well just you and my mom, but still." Casey grabbed her English book. "Where is my freakin' Composition book?" She griped, moving things aside and looking.

Emily shook her head and laughed. "I got to get to class, but I'll talk to you later. 'Kay?"

Casey nodded. "Alright."

Emily walked off and Casey went back to rummaging around in her locker for her Composition book.

When she had succeeded in finding it, she shut the locker door, only to jump back in surprise.

Derek Venturi stood there next to her, looking for all the world, like a cat that had just swallowed a canary.

Casey took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can actually. You're going to go out with me tonight." He smirked.

"Really? That's funny; I don't remember you ever asking me." Casey tapped her finger on her chin.

"Regardless of that little fact, you are indeed going on a date with me tonight. I'll pick you up at 8." Derek leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss that left her breathless afterwards.

Sauntering down the hallway, he turned and winked at her, before going into his homeroom.

Casey leaned against her locker and tried to catch her breath.

She was almost late to class.

She tried concentrating on what the teacher was saying, but remembering the kiss was making it extremely hard.

The morning went by in a rush and at lunch, Casey sat down with her friends and quietly surveyed the cafeteria.

She found what she was looking for moments later. Derek was laughing with his hockey buddies at their usual lunch table.

She caught his eye and he grinned and turned back to his friends.

Casey sighed and focused on what her friends were talking about. They were all discussing the rumor going around school that Derek had found a new girl. The girls were all jealous and the guys were all curious.

She perked up and listened.

Meanwhile, Derek was getting relentlessly teased by his friends.

"Dude…you are so whipped." One of his friends laughed when they saw him staring at Casey from across the room.

"Man-no I'm not." Derek rolled his eyes and listened to the joking around and the endless talk about hot girls.

Ethan walked by and glared at Derek. He was still sporting his black eyes, but they were slowly fading.

Derek watched as he walked over to Casey and grabbed her arm. She glared up at him and started to talk animatedly.

Ethan was shaking his head and trying to get her to come with him.

Derek decided it was time to step in. He knew that everyone would figure out what was going on, but if he and Casey eventually started dating, everyone might as well know now.

He stood up and walked slowly over to Casey's table.  
It was deathly quiet as everyone stopped their conversations and watched what was going to happen.

Ethan and Casey were still caught up in arguing.  
"No Ethan. Leave me alone!" Casey tried to pull her arm out of his grasp.

He wrenched her arm back, causing her to gasp in pain. "Come. With. Me." He said loudly.

Derek walked up behind Ethan and tapped him on the shoulder.  
Ethan turned around and Derek's fist crashed into his face.

He landed on the floor, blood pouring out of his nose.

Derek glanced at Casey. She was staring at him in complete shock.

Ethan grabbed onto the table and slowly stood up. He gingerly touched his broken nose. "What are you? Her freaking bodyguard?" He growled.

Derek shrugged. "I'm whatever she wants me to be." There were gasps all around.

Ethan shook his head angrily and swore.

He started to go after Derek, but wisely decided against it.  
Turning on his heel he strode out of the cafeteria.

Casey was still looking at Derek with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice. She nodded slowly.

"Alright then, I'll see you tonight." He ran a finger down her cheek then lifted her chin and looked directly into her blue eyes.

He walked off, leaving her blushing and rubbing her tingling skin.

"Casey what's going on?" Emily asked.

"…I…I don't know." Casey looked at her, confusion evident on her face.

That night, Casey spent an hour getting ready. Nervous, but excited she picked out an outfit, fixed her already flawless makeup and hair, then sat down to wait.

Right at 8:00 the doorbell rang. Her mother went to answer it, as Casey took a couple of calming breaths. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

She walked out of the living room and saw him standing at the door talking to her mom.

He was dressed in a green dress shirt and dark blue jeans, his hair in his trademark 'bed-head' look. He looked over at her, his brown eyes sizzling from across the room.

Her heart started thudding as she got closer.

Nora turned around and smiled at her. "Casey, you look beautiful."

Derek voiced his agreement. "You look amazing."

She pasted a smile on her face. "Thanks."

She had chosen a dark purple mini dress, with black leggings underneath.

Glancing over at Derek and seeing his intense, appraising look, she knew she had chosen right.

They left after a couple of minutes and went on their way.

"Where are we going?" Casey asked.

"Somewhere." He answered vaguely.

She leaned back into the seat and studied her surroundings. She noticed with interest, that Derek kept his car pretty clean.

Looking out the window at the darkening sky, she thought of the day's events and the upcoming night.

The car stopped as Derek reached the destination.

Getting out of the car, he came around and opened the door for her.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Casey asked.

"We're going on a moonlight picnic." He answered, opening the trunk and taking out a picnic basket.

Amazed that he could even come up with that, Casey followed him as he walked through the park.

They reached an especially dark area and she stopped.

"Come on. " He came back and grabbed her hand, leading her through the darkness and into a secluded moonlit spot, next to a small stream.

"This is beautiful." She whispered.

He nodded and laid a gigantic blanket on the ground. "Let's eat." He motioned for her to sit across from him.

She sat and looked at the increasing pile of goodies he was taking out of the basket. "Where did you get all this stuff?" She laughed.

"My mom is a great cook. I just told her I was taking a really special girl out and she got it all ready for me." He explained.

Casey stared at him. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

Derek looked up from the basket and stared back. "Why are you letting me?"

Casey dropped her eyes and studied her hands. She could feel his eyes on her.

They actually ended up having a good time, once she had gotten past the awkwardness of being in a romantic setting with Derek.

They talked about everything and nothing and even discussed their future plans and dreams.

"Thanks for punching out Ethan. He's been a real jerk these past couple of weeks." Casey told him.

"You're welcome." Derek grinned. "I've gotta say though, that I enjoyed punching him out, it wasn't just for you. He's been an arrogant jerk since Pre School."

"Imagine, you calling someone else an arrogant jerk." Casey laughed.

He chuckled. "Yeah I know."

Everything was silent for a few moments and they found themselves sitting closer.

"Derek? What are we?" Casey asked. "I mean, a month ago we hated each other's guts and now…"

She stopped when she saw his serious gaze. "Casey…I want us to be together."

Casey started to protest.

"Listen. Ever since I first met you, I've been attracted to you. You're flawless; I know you don't think so, but your beauty is so above the girls at school. Your looks are perfect. The skin, the eyes, the hair, and the curves-everything and you don't even try."  
Casey sat there taking it all in. Was Derek actually saying that she was drop dead gorgeous?

"Let me continue before you think that all I want is to jump into bed with you." He nervously laughed. "I respect you too much to do that. I know your decision already and I'm not going to pressure you or anything. Believe it or not, I haven't ever had sex and I don't plan on starting now." He grabbed her hand. "I do however like to kiss." He smiled mischievously.

Casey stared up at him. "So what you're trying to say is…you really like me, you think I'm the hottest thing around, and you like to kiss?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Basically. Don't forget the together part. I definitely don't want you with anyone else." He scooted closer.

"Derek…wait a minute. You go through women like a girl goes through shoes. How do I know you won't be over me by the end of this week?" Casey finally voiced what had been bothering her.

"Trust me, that won't be happening." He told her, a look of sincerity on his face.

Casey smiled at him before closing the gap between them with a kiss.

When they left the park, Derek drove her home. Casey was surprised to see that it was 11:30.

They got out of the car and walked up to her house.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Casey started to open her front door.

"Oh you'll be seeing a lot of me…girlfriend." Derek grabbed her hand and drew her towards him. Kissing her wrist, and then her lips, he smiled and said goodnight. Casey went inside and closed the door, leaning against it. She smiled slightly as she realized three things.

1. Her first date with Derek was amazing.

2. She realized that she really liked him.

3. She was Derek Venturi's girlfriend and nothing would ever be the same.

**So what did everyone think? Let me know. I'm not sure whether I liked the ending of this or not. **


	3. First I Love You

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: Okay so some of you were wondering why they weren't step-siblings in this story. You're right that it did seem as if they were in the first chapter. I'm sorry about that, I should have clarified that they weren't from the very beginning. I know I'll probably lose most of y'all as reviewers since they aren't step-siblings. But I hope that you'll still read it. Just because they aren't related by marriage doesn't mean it's not a good story…right? Alright, that all being said, I'll continue onto the story!**

**Jenna**

**Oh and this is skipping ahead quite a few months, that's the way I'm doing it, if you don't like it please don't tell me.**

First 'I Love You'

Casey sat cuddling on her couch with her boyfriend, Derek.

They had been dating about 6 months and while they had their little fights they were still completely happy together. At first everyone had been a little surprised, Derek Venturi and Casey MacDonald…together? It didn't even seem possible. But once they saw how happy they made each other, the cliques dropped it. There were new things to gossip about.

Derek had been true to his word and there hadn't even been a glance in another girl's direction.

She was proud of him.

She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him.

He looked down at her, his warm brown eyes seemingly memorizing every detail on her face. She loved when he did that.

She smiled up at him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You want to watch some TV?" She asked.

Derek grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV. "Sure."

"Obviously." Casey laughed.

He stopped it on the sports channel and Casey groaned in disappointment. "Give me the remote Derek." She playfully demanded.

He held it high above her head and continued watching.

"Der-ek!" She exclaimed, standing up to grab it.

He jerked it out of her reach and she fell on him. They both burst into laughter.

Casey started to move, but stopped when she saw the look on Derek's face. "What's wrong?"

He reached up and gently pushed her hair out of her face. She shivered slightly.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He chuckled.

Now Casey was staring at him in confusion. "What brought this on?" She questioned lightly.

He leaned towards her, until his face was centimeters from hers. "I love you Casey." He explained huskily.

Surprised, tears welled up in Casey's eyes. "You're serious?"

"Very." Derek nodded as he slowly grinned.

Casey smiled and threw her arms around him. "I love you." She whispered into his ear softly.

He pressed his face into the crook of her neck before softly kissing it.

She giggled and he lifted his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Ahem." They both jerked away and looked up.  
Nora was standing there smiling at them. "Hey Mom." Casey laughed.

"Hey you two. What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

"Complete happiness." Casey answered as she got off Derek and stood up.   
Derek got off the couch and smoothed his hair. "Hey Mrs. MacDonald…I was just leaving."

Nora kept back a grin as she nodded sternly. "Good night Derek."

"Good Night Casey." Derek gave Casey a lingering look, then left.

Nora threw her head back and laughed. "What was that about?"

"I'm in love Mom!" Casey danced around, hugging her mom.

Nora shook her head at her daughter's excitement. "I'm glad for you Case."

Casey laughed and stopped her dancing

She told her mother good night. "I love you Mom."

"Love you too Casey." Nora smiled gently at her.  
Casey ran up stairs and went to her bedroom.

She was in love and nothing would ever be the same.

**Okay there's another first. Let me know what you think…pretty please?**

**I probably won't continue this if I don't get a decent amount of reviews. I only got 3 for the last one, totally sad, isn't it? So anyways, I like to know that people enjoyed my story. That's who I write for, so if they don't like it, then I don't see the point in finishing the story. lol. Well please review, even if it is a flame. I don't care. **

**Love,**

**Jenna**


	4. First BreakUp and MakeUp

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot.**

**A/N: So I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. Okay so I noticed something about my story after someone pointed it out…the 'nothing would ever be the same' part at the end, the repetitiveness is getting on my nerves, so it must be getting on yours! lol. I'll not be putting that at the end. I don't why I kept writing it that way…**

**Onto the story!**

**Jenna**

**First Break-Up **

"I can't believe that you did that!" Casey yelled angrily.

Derek flinched at the coldness of her blue eyes. Once she got like that, there was no reconciliation.

"Casey-" He began a futile attempt to calm her down.

"Don't you _'Casey_' me! I saw you." She glared icily at him.

"Case…I swear, what you saw, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" He protested.

"Oh and I suppose that you didn't start kissing her back, it just looked like that!" She folded her arms and started tapping her foot on the tile floor.

Derek fell silent.  
"That's what I thought." Casey gave a bitter smile. "It's bad enough that you cheated on me…but you chose that…that...slut?"

Derek started to shake his head. "You've got to believe me Casey…I didn't cheat on you, I wouldn't cheat on you!"

Tears welled up in her blue eyes as she stared up at him. "Well that's the problem Derek. I don't believe you; I shouldn't have ever believed you. I just wonder how many other times this has gone on."

Derek started getting angry. "You know what Casey? Fine. Don't believe me. It's nice to know that you trusted me; I mean we've dated for a freaking year and a half. That's the longest relationship I've ever been in; doesn't that say something to you?"

She shook her head.

"Fine…if you want this to be over…okay. I'm out." Derek threw up his hands and walked off.

She slid down her locker onto the floor and started crying uncontrollably; her long dark hair falling like a curtain around her face and knees.

_**Casey's Flashback:**_

_**I came around the corner and stopped in disbelief. **_

_**Derek, my boyfriend, was leaning against his locker and Tasha Reynolds, cheerleading captain and school slut, was up against him. They were locked in a pretty passionate kiss. **_

_**Derek broke the kiss long enough to look up and see me standing a few feet away.  
I turned and ran.**_

_**He ran after me, the end result being what had just happened.**_

_**End Casey's Flashback**_

Derek left Casey and stormed outside.

That was one of Casey's most infuriating traits. She tended to only believe what she saw. She never gave anyone the chance to give their side of the story.

They had been involved in little tiffs before; Casey was too insecure to think that Derek would actually stay with her and not run off to some other girl. He had always managed to convince her that she was the only girl for him, but this time it had failed.

He thought back to what had started the whole mess.

_**Derek's Flashback:  
**_

_**I had been leaning against his locker, waiting for Casey to meet me for lunch, when Tasha Reynolds had walked up.**_

"_**Hey Derek!" She had smiled cheerfully. "What's up?"**_

"_**I'm waiting for my girlfriend." I gave a short, clipped answer placing the emphasis on girlfriend, hoping that she would get the message. **_

_**Unfortunately for me, she didn't.**_

"_**You know…I was just thinking, we could get together sometime- have a little fun?" She asked, a slow, seductive smile creeping onto her plastic features.**_

_**I shook my head. "No thanks." **_

_**Tasha ran her brightly colored fingernails up my chest. "Are you sure? Your girlfriend doesn't have to find out; it could be our little secret." She leaned in closer to me. The stifling scent of some perfume that I guessed was supposed to entice me floated around my head, making me choke. **_

_**She pressed her body against mine, her long blonde hair brushing against my leather jacket.**_

_**I started to push her away, but she was having none of that.**_

_**Wrapping her arms around my neck in a surprisingly strong grip, she yanked my head down and latched her slimy lips onto mine. **_

_**Forcing her tongue into my mouth, she jerked me closer. This happened to be around the time Casey had gotten there.**_

_**Finally getting her off of me, I looked up to see her, my Casey, watching us, a look of intense hurt and disgust on her face. She turned and ran down the hallway.**_

"_**Get off me." I warned in a low voice. **_

_**Tasha backed up. "What's wrong?" She asked feigning innocence. Even though we both knew there wasn't an innocent bone in her body.**_

"_**Don't you ever touch me again." I spoke through gritted teeth.**_

_**Tasha huffed and spun around on her impossibly high heels, only to fall on her butt. **_

_**I ran after Casey, desperate to explain to her what had happened.**_

_**  
End Derek's Flashback**_

_Guess I hadn't done such a good job; since it had ended in a breakup._

He punched the wall in anger, ignoring the immediate pain it brought.

_Why hadn't she believed me? I should've made her believe me; I should've done everything in my power to make her understand that I didn't want anybody but her._

_But I hadn't. I had lost her, but she was the one I hadn't ever wanted to lose._

He stared down at his bloodied knuckles unseeingly.

**First Make-Up**

It had been a long, and miserable two weeks since Derek and Casey had broken up.

Seeing him everyday, not being able to cuddle with him and kiss him, to just talk to him, was killing her.

She hit her head against the locker. "Casey?"

She looked up to see Tasha.

"What do you want?" Casey asked bitterly.

"I just came to explain a couple of things." She said in a small voice.

_Right. What could she possibly say that could make me feel any better?_

"Derek didn't cheat on you." She looked down at her feet.

"Right and I'm not a grade-grubber." She turned back to her locker.

"I came onto him." She went on. "He was waiting for you at his locker. Now I have one question to ask you…what kind of guy would cheat on his girlfriend in the exact spot that he was supposed to meet her at? You were minutes away from seeing him…why would he have chosen that moment to cheat on you- if he was going to?" She questioned Casey.

_Wait? I should be giving her the third degree, not the other way around! She did have a point though._

"I guess that could be taken into consideration." Casey begrudgingly allowed her that one.

"When you came up, I had just forced Derek into a kiss that he seriously wanted no part in. He tried pushing me away… I'm just not used to being rejected. I..ah…I thought I could change his mind." She admitted.

Casey sighed heavily. "You swear on that?" She asked reluctantly.

Tasha nodded. "I swear on my pink Prada heels."

_I guess that's a…good thing?_

After a few more moments of extremely awkward talking, Tasha headed back to her other cheerleading friends and Casey went in search of Emily.

She found Derek instead.

"Hi." She mumbled shyly.

Derek eyed her warily. "What's going on? You haven't spoken to me for a couple of weeks."

"I talked to Tasha." She answered.

"Oh." Derek waited for the apology that was sure to come.

"Derek…I'm sorry." Now came the tears. "I should have believed you. I love you. What kind of girlfriend am I?" She wailed.

Derek grabbed her hand and yanked her into an empty classroom.

"Casey, baby, its okay." He soothed.

"No its not." She shook her head tearfully. "I'm a horrible person; you shouldn't even be talking to me right now."

Derek wiped at her tears with his thumbs. "Case…it's okay, really it is. You didn't know."

"What happened to your hand?" She asked, sniffling.

"I punched the brick wall outside after we broke up." Derek held it out and she ran her fingers lightly over the bruises.

"Why would you do that?" More sniffling.

"Casey MacDonald…I am so in love with you, that I can't think straight. Do you even know what you do to me?" He whispered.

She looked up at him, breathless, the tears slowly drying on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I could have been more insistent that Tasha leave me alone." He apologized.

"You're right-you could have."

Derek raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm glad you agree."

She giggled lightly at his expression. "Derek, I love you so much." She buried her face into his chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne.

"I've missed us." He ran his fingers through her hair.

She raised her head and nodded. "Me too."

He stared down at her in the way that she loved.

Leaning down he captured her lips in a gentle kiss that became almost desperate as it continued.

She placed both hands on either side of his face and returned the kiss with an ardor she hadn't known she possessed.

Minutes later they broke apart.

Derek rested his forehead against hers, and warm brown eyes met sky blue ones.

"I'm glad you're mine." He murmured.

She smiled in agreement.

Everything was back to normal.

**Okay so how was that? Any good? I hope so. And I kept my above promise! Yay!**

**haha. Let me know if anything sounded wrong or if something didn't make any sense.**

**Review please!**

**Jenna**


	5. First Christmas Together

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the idea.**

**A/N: Okay. So I'm really sorry that I'm just now updating. Please don't hate me. ****Haha**** Hopefully you will like this. Let me know what you think!**

**Jenna**

**First Christmas**

_"__Merry_ _Christmas_ _to_ _me__"_. Casey sighed heavily and fell back onto her bed in disgust. She had gotten strep, on one of the most special nights of her life. Her boyfriend Derek in a rare act of maturity was taking her on a formal night out. He had planned out everything and she had ruined it.

They had dated the entire year, and now that year was drawing to a close. She was going to be spending it sick and alone. How infuriating.

She was just on the verge of a major breakdown when a knock sounded at her bedroom door. "Casey?"

Her mom poked her head in. "There's someone here to see you."

Casey sat up and quickly ran a finger under each eye to check for leaky makeup.

Emily bounded in. "I've brought you a survivor kit." She sat down on the bed and pulled out a bright pink gift bag. She began taking items out of the bag. "Lip balm, a little pouch of multicolored nail polishes, the latest _Teen_ _People_, Popsicles, 3 chic flicks, samples of facial masks, makeup, lotions, and perfumes, and a couple of novels." She put the things back into the bag and looked up at Casey. "I took out the Popsicle flavors that you don't like and gave them to Demi, that's why the box is already open. The chic flicks are just some of our favorites that you don't have and the novels are ones that I just got from the library for you."

Casey smiled. "I would so hug you right now if I wasn't contagious!"

Emily grinned and held out her arms. "Air hug!"

They both laughed.

"Oh, it hurts to laugh." Casey put her hand over her mouth.

Emily gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. You know, you should probably get some rest. I should leave you alone."

"You just don't want to get sick!" Casey accused.

"Well that too." Emily joked.

Casey threw a pillow at her.

"Germs!" Emily shrieked. She got up off the bed and ran to the door.

"You are horrible." Casey shook her head. "If my throat didn't hurt so badly, I would be yelling at you."

Emily grinned at her. "Love you Casey. Call me later."

Casey nodded. "Okay. Love you too."

A few minutes later, Casey trudged downstairs to put her melting popsicles in the freezer.

Arms slipped around her waist from behind.

Casey yelped and turned around to meet her boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" She asked. "You scared me to death."

"You look alive to me." Derek smiled; his eyes glanced down at her. "You should dress like this more often."

Casey, confused, looked down at herself to see what he meant. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and short-shorts. Though it was winter, she had managed to keep her tan year round and dancing kept her pretty fit, she looked pretty good. "Perv." She told him jokingly.

"What? I've got a hot girlfriend. Embrace it, I have." Derek shrugged.

Casey turned away and pulled out a cherry Popsicle. "Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No…why would I be mad at you?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cause I ruined your plans for tonight." Casey's blue eyes filled with tears. She tried to blink them away, but there was no point. Once she started crying, it was hard for her to just stop it.

Derek smiled and ran a thumb lightly under each eye, wiping away the tears. "Casey-you didn't ruin anything. You didn't get sick on purpose did you?"Casey shook her head.

"Then I'm okay. We'll do it another night." Derek leaned down to kiss her, but Casey put her hand out to stop him. "What?" he asked.

"I've got strep." She began in her 'know-it-all' tone of voice. "You could catch it."

Derek smirked. "You don't think that the little make-out session we had the other day exposed me to it?"

Casey blushed. "It wasn't a make-out session, it was just kissing."

Derek nodded knowingly. "Just heavy kissing." Then he leaned down and kissed her briefly.

"I brought you something." He explained. "Just hold on a minute and I'll go and get it from my car."

Minutes later, he came back in holding a large paper sack.

"It's a Get-Well sack." He told her and he began pulling items out of the bag. "My mom's homemade chicken noodle soup, throat drops, Nyquil, _The Notebook_, some gossip mags, tissues, Vicks, and a variety of other small things."

Casey beamed at him. "Thanks."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest breathing in the scent that was uniquely his. "I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead and whispered it back. "I'll let you go get some sleep."

He started to walk out the door but stopped as if he forgot something. Coming back over to Casey he lifted her chin and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"Okay, now I can leave." He stated. "Call me tonight."

Casey smiled slightly and picked up the bag.

Once she got to her room, she went through its contents herself. "What's this?" She pulled out a DVD that was in a little plastic case.

Taking it out of its case, she stuck it her laptop and pressed play.

Derek came onto the screen. _"Hey Casey, if you're watching this, it means that I gave you the sack and that you found this at the bottom of it. _

_I wanted to do something special for you since we couldn't go out tonight, so I decided to make you a movie._

_So here it is…_

Casey watched as a slideshow of pictures came onto the screen, **Our Song- Taylor ****Swift, **the song that she and Derek had chosen as their song, played in the background. Tears welled up in her eyes and this time she let them roll down her cheeks. Snapshots flashed across the screen, pictures that they had taken together and photographs he had taken of her that she hadn't even known about. The last set of pictures was one of those little things you take in a photo booth at the mall. They were goofing off in all of the pictures except for the last one. The camera had captured them both looking at each other and smiling. It was the moment Casey had realized she loved Derek. That was her favorite picture of them. 

Derek came back onto the screen._ So I hoped you liked it. Casey, I know that I don't tell you nearly enough, but I love you. You are too amazing for words and I hope you can see that. You're beautiful, you're smart, and you're my everything." Derek then pointed. "Look behind you."_

Casey whirled around to see Derek standing in her doorway. "What did you think?"

She nodded slowly, tears still running down her cheeks. "It was decent." She stood up and he walked over to her.

"Only decent?" He asked huskily, his face centimeters from hers.

Casey looked up into his eyes. "Maybe." She teased lightly. "But it might have been worse."

Derek stared down at her, and then a slow grin spread across his features. "Good one.""I learned from the best." Casey giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Derek pulled a small box from his pocket. "That's not the only thing I got you for Christmas."Casey eagerly waited. "Really?""I got you this too." He opened the box; there was a small silver ring inside it, a blue jewel the color of Casey's eyes set in the middle of it.

Casey gasped. "It's beautiful."

"It's a promise ring." Derek whispered.

Casey's blue eyes widened as she looked up at him. "You're serious?""As a heart attack." Derek smiled weakly.

Casey threw her arms around him. "I love you!" She exclaimed.

Derek twirled her around. "So is that a yes, you agree?"

"Of course I want to be promised to you!" Casey yelled. "Ouch."

Derek set her down in her desk chair, "What's wrong?"

"That hurt my throat." Casey giggled at the worry in his eyes.

Derek sighed and knelt down beside her. "I love you." He declared softly.

"You know, today I've heard that a lot from you…" Casey smiled.

"Is that bad?" Derek asked.

"No. I'm getting used to it. Now you'll just have to start saying it more often, that's all." Casey put her arms around him and touched her forehead to his.

"Not a problem." Derek kissed her nose lightly.

She crinkled it at the feeling and laughed.

"This year has been amazing." She sighed contentedly, thinking that this truly was one of the best years of her life.


End file.
